Union of Rivals
Union of Rivals (合体!!ベジータの誇りと悟空の怒り, Gattai!! Bejita no Hokori to Goku no Ikari) is the fifteenth episode of the Fusion Saga and the two hundred sixty-eighth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on June 28, 1995. Its original American air date was November 7, 2002. Summary The episode begins with Super Buu giving the newly restored Goku, to the count of 5 to find someone to fuse with. Goku has two choices because Tien has been knocked out by Buu. Goku imagines a fusion with Dende, but Goku realizes that that would not be a good idea, because the Earth still needs the Dragon Balls, and Dende does not have any fighting experience. The other choice is Mr. Satan. Goku imagines the fusion with him and says that Mr. Satan is not a warrior but knows basic martial arts, so he makes the decision to fuse with Satan . Just as it appears he is going to throw one of the Potara to Mr. Satan, Goku senses someone's ki; that of Vegeta, who has just arrived. Goku uses his Instant Transmission to go to Vegeta and tries to talk him into fusing. Vegeta refuses, saying that he has crushed Vegeta's pride once again by holding back his Super Saiyan 3 transformation in their battle when Vegeta was under Babidi's control. He also says that he would rather die than fuse with Goku. Goku keeps trying to talk him into fusing when Super Buu shows up and beats up both Goku and Vegeta. Goku is worried that this is the end of them and the Earth, but Vegeta is being still too proud to accept that he needs Goku's help. Goku then he gives a speech about how Vegeta always says he is a Saiyan Prince and that the two of them are the last survivors of the mighty warrior race. In the speech he says that the Saiyans are gone, and that they can start a new race and have a chance to save another planet from the same fate as their home planet. He then tells Vegeta that Bulma has been killed and Trunks has been absorbed by Super Buu, which angers Vegeta that he has lost his family. Vegeta agrees to the fusion because he wants to avenge his family's death. Just as Super Buu is getting ready for another attack, the two fuse. At the end of the episode, a new fusion character is formed, Vegito. Fights *Goku (Super Saiyan) & Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Super Buu (w/ Gohan Absorbed) Techniques Used *Instant Transmission - A technique using to travel long distances requiring a familiar ki signal as a source. Used by Goku to teleport to Vegeta when the latter returned to Earth. *Continuous Energy Bullets - Vegeta uses a Continuous Energy Bullet technique similar to Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade technique against Super Buu, but the Majin retaliates with an energy shield. *Full Nelson - A physical hold where the user holds the victim's arms and upper area, removing their ability to move freely. Used by Super Buu on Vegeta, but the latter was released by Goku. *Mystic Shooter - A red disk-based energy volley used by Super Buu against Goku and Vegeta, injuring them and reverting them from their Super Saiyan states. Quotes Trivia *This is another episode where Vegeta shows his love for his family, the first time in Final Atonement. Gallery Category:Fusion Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z